Levi's Temptation
by Dhia97
Summary: Azalea was trained to be a great soldier to defend the humankind from devoured by titan. Later, she managed to join Scouting Legion by her wills. As she encountered the hardships, she was surrounded with new feelings whenever she meet Levi, super grumpy corporal. But, why this feeling keep on questioning her all the time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Past 5 years, Colossal Titan appeared from nowhere at the outside of the Wall Maria. This creature shown up in a blink of eye, covered with a very thick mist caused by the heat of his body. A huge skinless Titan sneaked into the wall, scanning every human being who witnessed him. Abruptly, he kicked the main gate of Wall Maria producing a loud bang that every man in Ziganshina could hear. Everyone were frozen as the Titan who shouldn't have shown up appeared to threaten their life. Now, the gate has widely open. A bunch of titans entered the main gate to devour a long-awaited of human flesh.

I was standing beside my brother who worked as Survey Corps. We both witnessed the same thing. The thing that we wished would never happen again in the future. Seeing a 5 meter tall class titans running towards everyone, my brother quickly grabbed hold my hand and brought me to safer place. Everyone else also run with their beloved. But, the titan steps getting louder and harder as there were more coming in. My heart thumps hardly whenever I hear the huge footsteps running from behind. I felt like I could die in any minute if we let them catches us.

As everyone already arrived inside the other wall, the Survey Corps quickly closing the gates to prevent those horrifying creatures getting inside. My brother also lend some help to them without letting me go away from his side. He cared so much about me as his only family. We're orphan. They killed by those titan after giving birth of me. That's why my brother vowed to avenge their death by joining Survey Corps. I was too young to know about his feelings.

The villagers were busy pushing each other getting into the boat to save their life. But, the boat couldn't bear the huge load any more or it would sink. Suddenly, an armoured titan crashed the gate we're in. Without hesitation, my brother withdraw the sword from his 3D maneuver gear and ran to the titan. I never seen him like this before but there's no other way to stop that titan from reaching us. His face was quite horrible to say but somehow his eyes reflected bravery.

Then, he quickly climbed onto his body then facing the nape of his neck. This is the only chance to kill those bastard before the titan move away. Unfortunately, the titan quickly protect his necks. Those kind of titans possessed intelligence as well the other abnormal titans. That creature grabbed the wire and threw my brother on the wall tragically.

"Onni-chan!"

I realized I was having a nightmare of that old tragedy. I'm breathing so hard and sweating all over my face. I take a look through the windows and realize the dawn had not yet arrived. I thought I should read some book to get rid of the tragedy. But I don't have any book. Surely we don't have leisure time to spend since Eren Jaeger arrived.

author note : my prologue is too damn short.. i promise i'll make a longer one later.. hehe~ ^^

* * *

_Warning : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin's character._


	2. Chapter 2

Every squads in Scouting Legion were busy prepare on everything such as 3D maneuver gear, horses, weapon and foods. Next day was a big day for us. We got commanded to go to Eren's house inside Wall Maria where the key to secrets about titan was located inside the basement. Commander Erwin was sure about this as he thought Eren Jaeger was the only hope for the humanity. Squads Levi were responsible on taking care of Eren on this mission.

Hanji-san asked me to send the reports to Levi-heichou. I don't even know what the report was but it seems like those files need to be send immediately. My body started to feel stinging pains especially my both knee. I'm such a dead-weighted. I went every corner inside the headquarters and still, he doesn't show up. I tried to walk faster with my boots because it has been almost ten minutes and yet I couldn't find him.

As I reached to an empty room at third floors, I quickly turn the door knob hoping he was inside the room. The door seems like been pulled by someone from inside. Damn! My sleeves stuck at the doorknob! I fell hard on someone chest letting those letters flew from my hands. My heads hurt a lot. We both groaned painfully at the same time. As I'm rubbing my head, my eyes gazed to the one I carelessly hit on chest and realized it was...

"Levi-heichou! I-i-i'm-"

"Forget about it!"

He walked away from me like there's nothing actually happened. God, what have I done. I quickly run into him and spread my arms, blocking his ways. I could heard his sudden gasp, But he insisted on giving me his usual cold gaze and arms crossed.

"What do you want, kid?" he said as he leaned on the wall.

"Could you wait for a second? I want to give you something." I said with slight chuckles.

"Faster" he rolled his eyes.

His attitude burns my heart a bit. Ah! Ignore it, Azalea. He's been like that since I was first step into Scouting Legion. If only there's a person who kindly tell me why he's acting like that. No one could read his mind. Even his background, except Commander Erwin.

I hurriedly grab those letters that fell from my hand. God. It's all messed up! Suddenly, the exact words come from Hanji-san crossed my mind telling me to not disturb the arrangement of this letter. The report doesn't listed up well so changing the position won't help at all. Ah! I'm so dead after this. After finished picking up those letters, I went to Levi-heichou who was tapping his foot repeatedly, waiting for me.

I stood in front of him as I show him the reports. "Here you go. The data was not in its actual pos-"

"I don't care!" he cut my words and stole the letters from my hand.

"B-b-but-" I stuttered by his actions. I tried to not to speak after seeing him who seems to focus on reading the reports.

He glanced to me for a second then return to the reports. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tilted my head. Then, he looks at me again with confused expression. What's wrong with him? Should I go back to Hanji-san or wait for him to respond the letters?

"H-heichou. Should I go now?" I said to him with a smiles.

"Yes." he gave me the letters back. "Tell Hanji I'll talk to her later about this."

"O-okay. I will"

I picked the letters from his hands carefully. My instinct keep on telling me he was not really 'read' the reports. I could see his eyes took a quick scan on everything from the letters then turn to another page, doing the same thing. After fixing his shirts, he went to downstairs, leaving me behind. I decided to walk behind him but doing it seems to be rude, even behind corporal. So I just waited for his figure vanished from my sight then walks to downstairs, searching for Hanji-san at first floor.

I could see Levi-heichou was talking to Petra at the second floor. They both looks serious even Petra looks worried. I'm interested to hear what they talk about because Petra was holding his sleeves while begging about something. My heart feels sudden excitement. Their behavior could make all people in headquarters spread the gossip about them. But, I hate to reveal someone privacy to the others. I'll feel the same thing like they had. I grabbed my chin as I bit my bottom lips, 'Do Petra has something from Levi that we don't even know at all?'


End file.
